A Wizard and his Fairy
by zero the shadow warrior
Summary: What if Harry meet a different family that day how different would it be if he had a friend that stuck with him and believed him. Well Angelique Heartland is that friend and she will help him the best that she can. Alive Sirius alive Remus Harry x ofc. Warning Bashing of Ron Ginny and Dumbles.
1. Train meeting and sorting

**Zero: Alright when I re read through the whole story and what I have written and since I am not in my assignment daze I found I left so many errors in my story and I am honestly embarrassed.**

 **So if you are reading this it means I have fixed up every chapter and made changes so please enjoy and I am sorry for being gone for so long. So, enjoy!**

 **Zero: hey I have re written the chapter in some areas and fixed up grammar so enjoy.**

 **I'm making a fae race because I want to go even deeper into the creature world tell me what you think also there is bashing I am warning you now. Now I am going to describe my characters in this chapter remember their looks because I'm not going to repeat it every chapter**

 **Warning, there is Swedish so if I have any readers who understand I am sorry if I got it wrong I am using google translate. Bashing of Ron, Ginny bashing ,she might get redemption let me know, Bashing of Dumbledore and many more.**

 **Parings: Harry x Angelique (OC), Hermione x George, Alive Sirius x Amelia. Alive Remus x Tonks .**

 **New Race Fae: Powers Fairy runes, advance hearing and smell and sight, Natural plant, Aura sight fairy spells and at sixteen Angelique will get her wings which she can pull into her body to hide them (think of the tales of series with the wing or even sword art)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my race and characters and fairy owls everything else is own by J.K Rowling**

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " ' _Wingardium Leviosa'_

 **A train meeting and sorting!**

' _Where is the platform I don't see it?'_

A little messy haired boy thought as he looked around the station for platform 9 ¾. The messy haired boy just sighed as he continued to look for the platform

' _I'm just glad Uncle Vernon got me here early.'_ Harry thought as he looked at the clock and saw that it read 9:30. The boy thought about asking one of the employees for help, but thought better of it as he didn't want to get in to trouble or laughed at.

Harry shifted his circular glasses back into place and covered beautiful emerald green eyes.

The boy continued to look around when a flash of red broke through the early morning masses.

The boy looked at the beautiful woman who had long crimson red hair and was wearing a pretty yellow sweater dress with black leggings and a memory came to mind, but with a different woman who had beautiful green eyes and red hair looking at him with a warm smile.

The boy shook his head clear and saw that the woman was joined by a handsome man with slightly wavy platinum hair and kind gray eyes who was in a long sleeve navy blue turtle neck and a pair of comfy looking jeans and with the man was a little boy about four years old who looked to be a replica of the man right down to his choice of clothes.

The redheaded woman turned to look behind her as a cart like his own came into view.

The cart held a warm brown trunk with filigree on it and a suitcase which had a cute little animal scattered pattern on the case along with what look to be a u shaped case along with it. Sitting on top of the trunk was an empty owl cage that was a little bit bigger then Hedwig's cage and was a dark metal that shaped into a house like structure.

He didn't see the person pushing the cart, but he knew that these people might know where the platform was. So he started making his way to the family, a little worried they might turn out like the Dursley's. As the emerald eyed boy got closer he was able to hear words that he didn't recognized and was slightly startled when the blonde haired man turned to him.

The boy expected cold eyes on his frame, but was shocked when the man looked at him in kindness. The man looked him over and his cart before looking at him again and walking over with warmth surrounding him and giving off a vibe that made the boy relax.

"Hello, young one are you lost?" the man said in a warm tone as he looked around for the boys guardian.

Harry shifted his feet before answering.

"I'm looking for platform 9 ¾ ,but I don't know where it is." Harry said in a soft tone.

The man looked like he expected that answer and just smiled at the boy.

"Well you're in luck my family and I know where that elusive platform is and let me introduce myself my name is Albert Heartland. And you are young one?" The man Albert said as he stuck out his hand for a shake.

The boy hesitated clearly remembering the mob at the Leaky Caldron.

"Harry Potter" Harry said taking the man's hand and shaking it since the man didn't mob him or look at his scar like the wizards he had meet.

"Well Harry why don't I introduce you to my family and we go find that cursed platform." Albert said with a smile as Harry just nodded fully relaxed now.

The two made their way to the other cart as Harry got closer he was able to fully make out the redheaded woman whose eyes also held warmth and kindness in their dark blue gaze. The woman just smiled as Albert and he came closer and he saw that the little boy was in a young girls arms.

' _The girl must be the owner of the cart.'_ Harry thought as he finally got a look at the other student.

The girl defiantly took after her parents in looks, she looked to be the right mix of both. She had light blue eyes with hints of dark blue and steel mixed in and her eyes held a warm, but kind emotion shining in their depths. She was in a blue sweater and a white skirt that went to her knees. She had on black leggings with light blue flats that had little blue flowers on the side.

She also wore a white scarf that had what looked to be a cat stitched on the fabric. She also had pink hair that was light in color and reminded him of the little flowers he would find in his hiding spots. Her hair looked to be long going to her hips since it was tied up in a simple ponytail with a white ribbon. Her hair looked to be her dads since it had little waves in it.

She also had bangs that feathered around her face. The most startling thing about the girl though was that her face was blank, Harry couldn't explain how, but she stilled showed emotion in her eyes.

Albert looked at him with a smile and picked up his look alike with a smile as his other hand went to the pink haired girl and ruffled her hair with a found look.

"Harry this is my family, this little look alike is my youngest Aron!" The boy Aron just looked at Harry shyly before giving a little wave and hiding his face in his father's chest while peaking at him. Albert just chuckled fondly.

"This is my Lovely wife Abel!" The women just smiled and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you young one." Her voice was soft, but filled with warmth.

Harry just shook her hand with a smile.

"And this little one is my daughter Angelique!" Albert said his hand still resting fondly on the girls head.

"It's nice to meet you my names Harry." Harry said to the group and a hoot came from the owl behind him. "And that's Hedwig"

"Well Harry let's get you young ones on the platform. We are close to it from what I was told." Abel said as she looked at the platform 9 and 10. Harry just nodded as the group made their way to the plat form.

"Now we just walk through 9 and 10 alright I'll go first . Ready Aron." Albert said walking through the wall and disappearing.

" Angelique why don't you go , then Harry and, I'll bring up the rear." Abel said.

Angelique went past her mother pushing her cart and was standing next to Harry.

"You will be alright. _*_ _lycka till_ _"_ Angelique said and startling him a little as she ran through the wall.

"Okay. Harry your turn."

"Alright" Harry said and ran to the wall, closing his eyes as he passed through. When he open them again he saw before his eyes was a crimson steam train that gleamed in the morning light ,though he did get quite startled when a little hand tugged on his oversized shirt.

Looking down into a pair of steel grey eyes that belong to Aron. The younger boy tugging him in the direction of his dad and sister who were looking at him in humor. Harry just blushed as he made his way over with Aron still holding on to his shirt. As they made their way over the wall behind them shimmered and Abel came through chuckling softly as she saw her son's grip on Harry.

"Glad you made it through alright. Now let's get your trunks on the train and let's get you * _små_ settled" Albert said taking his and Angelique's trunks and putting them on them train.

"Hey Angelique do you want to sit with me on the train?" Harry asked the girl beside him who was looking at the steam engine with awe shining in her eyes. Said girl looked at him with warm eyes and gave a tiny smile on her blank face.

"It will be nice to sit with someone." She said softly her accent coming in slightly thicker than her parents.

"Well it looks it's time to go. Harry it was nice to meet you young one and if you need any help you can owl me any time alright." Albert said to Harry as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

Harry was then hugged by Abel who told him to be careful and little Aron also gave him a huge.

Harry said good bye still in a daze has he had never been hugged before and went to find a compartment for him and maybe his first friend. When he left the Heartland family grew serious. Albert's normally kind eyes turn stormy.

"* _Han_ _missbrukas! Jag_ _vill riva_ _hans_ _vårdare_ _isär_!" Albert hissed and he started glaring at the people around him wondering why no one could see the signs. Abel looked at her husband sadly as he watched his daughter hug her little brother.

"* _Jag vet inte_ _mitt hjärta. Men_ _lugna_ _ner_ _vi_ _är framför_ _barn!"_ Abel said sternly. Albert looked up and sighed.

"I am sorry. Angelique I know you want to befriend him, please make sure he eats and if you see scaring or any thing else please owl me. * _Jag_ _älskar dig_ _min_ _dotter_. Please be carful and if anyone calls you names or tries to hurt you fight back understand!" Albert said seriously to his girl.

"I understand and I will becarful. * _Jag_ _älskar dig min_ _till_ _far_. " Angelique said giving her father a hug.

" _*Jag älskar dig_ _min lilla_ _blomma_." Abel said giving her daughter a hug who held on tightly to her mother.

"Miss you. Love you." Aron said hugging his sister and trying not to cry.

" _*_ _Jag_ _älskar dig_ _min lillebror_. I will owl you everyday okay." She said as her brother gave a little sniff and ran to their mother to be picked up.

Giving her family one last look she borded the train and went to look for Harry . She was a little nervouse in beinging away from her family and her country because from what she knew Wizard England was not kind to people like her and her mother and brother who have creature blood in them ,but she will take her fathers advice to heart she will not be pushed around just because of what she is.

She is a Heartland and she is strong, now time to find her friend. She smiled at the thought she only really had one friend so it was nice to make more. When she finaly found the comartment that Harry ocupied she smiled at him as she entered and she sat down .

The two then struck up a conversation about their likes and dislikes. Harry found out that Angeliques face stayed that way due to the fact she likes to scare people, but it was also something she was born with and her hair was natural. Angelique found out that Harry never knew he was a wizard and Hedwig was his first friend.

"Harry now you got two friends." Angelique said with a tiny smile that Harry returned.

Harry was happy she wanted to be his friend and she knew his name and didnt even respone to it. When he told her why he was famous she grew silent and started to rant in what he now knew was Swedish when he asked about where she was from, when she calmed down she said no one should be famous for losing their parents.

Harry knew he found a good friend. As the two countinue to talk he found out that Angelique was part Fae and that wizarding England was very bigtoed to magical beings ,but to him that didn't mean anything he liked Hagrid and he was a half giant. The train started to move and the kids waved to the Heartland family as they left the station.

As the two countinued to talk the door open and a redheaded boy walked in. He was taller then most eleven year olds and had freckles on his face with blue eyes.

"Hey can I sit here everywhere else is full?" the boy asked. Angelique just looked at Harry as he gave is consent and the boy sat in the seat in fornt of them.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Angelique Heartland." She said blankly while just staring at the redhead and making him sift in his seat in uneasness.

' _This girl is creepy.'_ Ron thought.

"Harry Potter." The redhead perked up at that and stared at Harry with awe and Angelique swore she could have seen greed in his eyes this boy was off and she did not like him.

" So it's true do you have the you know?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"The what?" Harry said in confusion and slight hesitation.

"The scar." Ron said softly looking at him expectantly making Harry nervous. Angelique really wanted to spell this boy yellow, he has no tact!

"Oh." Harry said lifting up his fringe that covered his scar.

The sound of wheels captured the pre- teen's attention as they looked to the door to see a women with sweets on the cart.

"Anything from the cart darlings?" The woman asked.

Angelique looked at the cart she saw some sugar quills she thought about getting some and was still lost in thought about getting them when she was startled by Harry asking for the lot and to see the red quill in her line of sight.

"I saw you looking at it and here." Harry said giving her the quill. Angelique stared and smiled a little and started to nibble on the quill before reaching into her bag and pulling out a container full of Swedish sweets.

"My Mor packed me some sweets would you like to share it with me." Angelique said to Harry who looked happy and nodded his head happy someone would share with him. She open the container and her and Harry started to nibble on stuff. Harry then reached for a box of jelly beans.

"Bertie botts ever flavor beans? "Harry said looking confused.

"They really mean every flavor. "Ron said as Angelique stared at the rat that the redhead brought as it ate the candy. As Ron rambled on about the flavors of the jelly beans. Harry just put the jelly bean away and then got something that said chocolate frogs.

"These aren't real frogs are they? "He asked. Before Ron could answer Angelique beat him to the punch.

"They are shaped and act like a frog would but they are made completely out of chocolate. But you might want to be careful when opening them. "She said as she was now eating a dessert that looked green. Harry just nodded as he open the package and the frog hoped out startling him and out the window.

"Oh that's what you mean by careful." Harry said then looked at the card in his hand that showed an old man by the name of Dumbledore.

"By the way this is Scabbers." Ron said as the other two looked at the rat that was eating the candies.

"Pathetic isn't he "Ron said.

"A little bit?" Harry said more in question Angelique just stayed silent. Something felt off about that rat and its aura was also off.

"My brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron said as he got his wand out , but be for he could say a spell the door was open and a girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville lost his?" The girl asked then she saw the wand.

"Oh are you about to do magic let's see then." Ron just cleared his voice and started to say more of a rhyme then a spell. So when he pointed it to the rat nothing happen. Angelique just raised an eyebrow in amusement as the girl that walked in showed a real spell by fixing Harry's glasses. She then introduced herself as Hermione Granger when she found out about Harry. Angelique just tuned all this out as she continued to think on the weird feeling she was getting when she looked out the window she saw it was dark so they were close. She stood up with her bag.

"I'm about to go get changed you should do the same." She said as she went to find the bathroom, she vaguely heard Hermione say that the boys should also get ready. There was something about that girl that she liked and she was sure she is a muggleborn by how excited her aura was and it was refreshing.

 **Hogwarts!**

When the train stopped all the students got off and went in different directions the first years were called by a giant of a man.

When the trio got closer the giant Hagrid spotted them.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry these your friends?" Hagrid "Yeah!"

Well let's go! "Hagrid then guided the first years through the woods and down to a lake where they got their first look at the school.

Harry was in awe as his friends and himself followed the half giant to the boats which were only able to hold four. He shared a boat with Angelique, Ron and Hermione as they sailed across the water.

When they reached land the boy Neville found his toad and they followed Hagrid up the stairs to a hall and a group of big doors. A women then appeared through the large doors. The women looked stern with her gray black hair in a tight bun and her expression.

"Prof' McGonagall Brought ya the first years" Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid Now Welcome to Hogwarts In a few moments you will pass these doors and join your class mates, but before you can you will be sorted into four houses they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff ,Ravenclaw and Slytherin . Now why you are here your house will be like your family, your success will earn you points but trouble making will take them away. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." McGonagall said as she walked back through the doors leaving the first years.

"So it's true then on the train? Harry Potter 's at Hogwarts." A blonde boy said. Angelique just stared at him with disdain because of his tone and how he started a commotion over a name.

' _Some_ _England wizards are so weird. "_ She thought as the boy whose name was Malfoy was the only thing she caught as he started talking and every word out of his mouth made her wanted to punch him. He started to criticize Ron for being in a poor family and he then threated Harry because he didn't want to be friends with a bully. In her mind this boy needed humiliation. She let her wand slip into her hand and when the other children started to freak out over the ghost she tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry would you like to see something funny?" She asked him in a whisper. Harry just looked at her and nodded wondering what she was doing. He was about to ask, but she lifted up her wand and put it to her lips in a silence gesture and then pointed it at Malfoy and did a simple movement with a quiet mumble as a clear looking orb hit Malfoy in the head. The noise around them turn quiet then one by one the kids started to laugh and point at Malfoy who now sported Neon red and green stripped hair.

 **Well to be continued!**

 **Tell me what you think and if you have question s just pm me ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero:Hey I'm back with part 2 of chapter one translation will be on the bottom.**

 **If you have questions about my story just pm me now on ward.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter I only own the heartland family and my owl.**

 **A train meeting and a sorting part2!**

The Malfoy heir was furious someone spelled his hair and the others were laughing at him just wait until his father hears about this.

"Who did it?! Just wait until my father hears about this! You'll-"He was cut off by the re-entrance of McGonagall Who looked displeased at the boy.

"I left for only a couple minutes to come back and find I presume Mister Malfoy cause trouble. I expect better behavior not goofing off." She said looking sharply at Malfoy as he tried to explain himself all she did was cut him off with a glare.

"Well follow me we have sorting to do." She said as the doors to the Great Hall open. When Harry entered the great hall he was amazed to see the candles floating in the ceiling and saw all the students and the different banders hanging at their house tables.

"How did they get the ceiling like that?" He whispered to the pink haired girl beside him, as he notice her looking at the table in front of them. It looked like she was trying to figure something out. Angelique snapped out of it and turned to answer.

"They charmed it to look like that. It is very advance magic." She said _' I might have to get Mamma and *Fader to do that at home._ 'She thought as she and Harryvaguely heard Hermione going on about the ceiling in Hogwarts History. The two then turn their attention back to the front as they saw what looked to be an old raggedy hat that looked like it seen better days. The brim of the hat tore open and formed a mouth.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

McGonagall Went up beside the hat and pulled out a scroll.

"When I call your name you will come up here and the hat will be put on your head and you will be sorted. After that you will go towards and sit at the table of your house." She said as she open the scroll.

"Hannah Abbott."

A blonde little girl with pigtails ran up to the hat and sat has the hat was put on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried as the little girl went and joined the yellow and black table that erupted into cheers. Angelique just ignored the rest of the sorting has she grabbed Harry's hand.

"No matter the house we will still be friends. Ok" she said to the emerald eyed boy who looked relieved that she will still be his friend.

"Ok" Harry said as he notice that Hermione Granger was the next to be called. He tighten his grip on Angelique's hand knowing in only a little bit it would be her turn.

Angelique just held it as her name came closer.

"Lycka till" She said to Harry who still did not know what she was saying _. ' I will have to ask her_ 'he thought. When her name finally came.

"Angelique Heartland!" McGonagall cried.

Angelique just walked to the stool, ignoring the stares she reserved because of her hair color and the hostile stares from the green and silver table. When she sat down on the stool the hat was put on her and covered her vision it wasn't until she felt a prod on her shields.

' _Well what do we have here? I have not sorted a Fae in since the founders!"_ The hat thought in surprise.

' _Ok. Mister Hat can you sort me please.'_ The girl thought _._

' _Oh you are right. Well lets lookie inside this pretty pink head of yours!' He thought in mirth._

' _My head is not pretty.'_

' _Well you have a strong mind and love for learning new things, but you know there is more important things then books. So not Ravenclaw.'_

' _Ok'_

' _Hmmm you are as cunning as any Slythrin, but I have a feeling if I sort you there you would probably be tearing the snakes apart. So not Slythrin.'_

' _Thank the mother.' She thought which made the hat chuckle._

' _My dear girl you have loyalty that goes beyond that of most a good trait to have. But you will only give it to those who are kind and hearn it and I think Hufflepuff will not be your home._ 'The Hat thought' _but it is your bravery and strength and your noble intentions that won out. Don't worry a Potter will find a way into their house and I won't be too hard on him.'_ The hat thought with a chuckle.

' _So does that mean?'_

' _Yes_ BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR _!'_

The hat called out as the red and gold table erupted into cheers at their new lion. Angelique got down from the stool and notice her robes changed to red and gold. She then went to the red table and found an empty seat next to Hermione Granger. She sat and waited for the rest of the sorting.

As the sorting continued Angelique barley paid attention until a name she heard before was called.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Neville was a slightly chubby boy with a hint of clumsiness as she saw him trip before the entire great hall to get to the hat. _'But his arura is very kind he just needs some confidence._ 'She thought as Neville was sorted into Gryffindor as he almost ran to the table with the hat still on his head. Angelique just let a tiny smile at the nervous boy as he sat down on her left when she scooted over. The shy boy seeing the smile just gave a shy one back. Now when the sorting got to the M's Angelique paid more attention when Malfoy was called up and the ponce walked up with his new hair color for the whole school to see since he wasn't hiding behind the other first years.

Snickering broke out on the four tables as the Malfoy heir walked to the hat with anger and embarrassment painting his cheeks. Has the hat just barely touched his head and was sorted into Slythrin

' _When my father hears about this!'_ he thought angrily.

Harry just watch with amusement as the arrogant boy got his ego hit. Harry was also touch that someone he just meant went to his defense. It was nice only Hagrid did it before, but he meet someone else he already cared for as a friend defend him was nice. _' I want to be in her house.'_ He thought as the sorting got to the P's and twins got sorted into two different houses. Before he knew it was his turn.

"Harry Potter!"

McGonagall called and the name alone caused mutters to break out among the tables. Harry walked to the stool ignoring the mutters and stares on his back as he sat down with the hat covering his eyes.

With a single thought running through his head he did not want to be in Slythrin!

' _Why not you would be great?'_ The Hat thought, but the thought continued.

' _Not Slythrin! I want to be with my friend!'_ Harry thought _._

' _You could be great in Slythrin and Miss Heartland won't care.'_ The hat tried again

But the thoughts didn't change and before he notice Harry became the longest to sort as Angelique notice the mutters becoming longer with different theories on why it was taking so long and some of them she thought were ridicules.

' _Find like I said to Miss Heartland a Potter always got what they want_ 'The Hat thought in amusement "BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry looked on in shock as the red and gold table went crazy as some redheaded twins started to chant 'We got Potter!' over and over. Harry just ran to the table and towards his first friend who saved him a seat on her right has he sat the two exchanged smiles as they continued to watch the rest of the sorting. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor with the last first year being sorted into Slythrin. Harry watched as an Old man with a really long beard and mismatched robes stood"The very best of evenings to you! […] Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" He then went on about what was expected and Harry and Angelique just tuned him out.

' _This is the *gamla geten my mamma and Fader warned me about.'_ She thought as the old man finished with his speech.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

"Is he mad?" Harry whispered to Angelique as the girl just shrugged her shoulders but the redhead across from them heard and started ranting that Dumbledore was the greatest man alive.

The two just turned him out as they reached for the food Angelique filling her plate with foods she knows when she saw Harry's plate with barley any she started to load potatoes and meats with fruits on to his plate. Harry just looked startled not knowing how to react. With the added food, but when he turned to look at her about to say he couldn't eat all of this it stopped in his throat at the pointed, but blank look he was giving that was under told with worry made him shut up and eat. ' _It is nice to be cared for though'_ He thought as he continued. When the meal came to an end Dumbledore stood up with his hands out stretched" Now that we are feed and watered I have some new rules…" Angelique tuned him out again only listing to the important parts like the forest is forbidden and the third floor is off-limits and if you go it will cause a painful death. 'This is a school full of children something smells fishy and it isn't the fish and chips that was on the table. When the speech was done Angelique grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along as they followed the other Gryffindor first years across the castle and up to a portrait with a red dress woman. The red head called out the password and the first years were direct to two different stair cases one for boys the other girls, they also found out that the boys were not allowed in the girls dorms they were then shuffled off to bed. Before she left though Angelique promised Harry she will wait for him so the two would go to breakfast together. She then went up the stairs with the other first year girls and quickly claimed the bed by the window with a beautiful White owl with blue feathers in his wings and chest. The girls just stroked her owl on the chest softly before getting ready for bed and slipping off to sleep.

' _I wonder what the year will bring_.' Were her last thought before sleep claimed her.

 **Tell me what you think and here are the translations!**

 **good luck-Lycka till**

 **Smo- little ones**

" ***Han missbrukas! Jag vill riva hans vårdare isär!"-** He abused! I want to tear apart his keeper!

" *** Jag vet inte mitt hjärta. Men lugna ner vi är framför barn!"-** "* I do not know my heart. But calm down, we are in front of the children! "

* Jag älskar dig min dotter.- I love you my daughter

* _älskar dig_ _till_ _far- i love father_

" _*Jag älskar dig_ _min lilla_ _blomma- i love you my little flower_

" _*_ _Jag_ _älskar dig_ _min lillebror- i love you my little brother_

Mor – mother Fader- father

 _*gamla geten- old goat_


	3. Chapter 3

**ZERO: HEY I'm back with chapter 3 of wizard lol. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first three reviews. Star, Rose and Ravengirl346. I would like to say thank you for being my first reviews. Now I do use google translate for my words so if I do have Swedish readers I do not mean to insult so if I do say something wrong you can correct me. Also I am going to do more pranks throughout the story PM me or leave a review of a prank you would like to see. Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own harry potter I just own the heartland family and my owl.**

 **First morning and Luna.**

When Harry woke up the next morning in a very comfortable bed he knew last night was not a dream. He looked around the dorm for a couple of seconds realizing he was the only one up at the moment, as he was used to getting up at five in the morning. He decided not to go back to bed and got his uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready even though it was still early he decided to explore the common room and wait for his female friend.

' _I still can't believe I have a friend?'_

When Angelique woke up, the first place she looked was at Krigare's cage and saw that it was empty.

' _He is either hunting or I have a letter?'_ Angelique though as she got out of bed and walked to her trunk to get her uniform, a brush, and a red ribbon. She went to the bathroom to get ready, it was times like these that she was glad she woke before six in the morning. When she was done with her bath and dresses she took her wand and spelled her hair dry. She then took her hair brush and brushed her long hair into a high ponytail that was on the left side and tying it off with the red ribbon that matched her uniform. After making sure she was tidy she went back to her bed and not making a sound as she grabbed her bag with her books and went down stairs to the common room to wait on Harry and finish reading a book on charms that she started.

When Angelique went down the stairs to the common room she was slightly surprised to see Harry already awake, although it really didn't show on her face. She felt a little mischievous when she saw that he was not paying attention to his surroundings, as his focus was on the book in his lap. She then tipped toe to his back when she was close enough she bent down and started to read over his shoulder. He was reading his potion book after a few minutes of standing there and that Harry still hasn't spotted her she made her move.

"Good morning Harry." She said calmly as Harry bolted out of his seat with a yell as he fell on his bum with his book falling on the seat he was sitting in.

"You ok?" She asked as she looked at her friend.

Harry was just getting his baring's backed as he got up and blushed at being in his own little world.

"Good morning. I didn't hear you come down." He said picking his book up and joining Angelique on the couch since breakfast didn't start until six.

Angelique just stared at him in blank amusement. As the two started up a conversation on which classes they were excited for. When Harry thought of the words he heard her say to him twice.

"Hey Angelique?" He said catching her attention has the two got ready to leave the common room and make their way to the Great Hall.

"Yes?"

"What did that word mean? The till something?" He said trying to pronounce the Swedish word.

Angelique just looked confused as the two exited the portrait door and started to walk to the Great Hall.

"You mean Lycka till?" He just nodded.

"Good luck." She said as she and Harry made their way to their table and sat. McGonagall looked shocked to see two of her lions already at their table as she made her way over and gave the two their schedules and a good morning as she went back to the head table and watched with a smile as her cubs talked.

The two kids looked at their time table and saw that they had the same classes.

Monday

8:00-9:00 Herbology.

10:30 -12:30 lunch

1:00 – 2:00 Charms.

2:30 -3:30 history

6:00 – 7:30 Dinner

Tuesday

8:00- 9:00 Charms

10:30 – 12:30 lunch

1:00 -2:00 Herbology

2:30- 3:30 History

6:00-7:30 Dinner

Wednesday

8:00-9:00 Defense

10:30-12:30 lunch

2:30 -3:30 Charms

6:00-7:30 dinner

11:00 – 12:00 Astronomy

Thursday

9:00- 10:30 Transfiguration

10:30-12:30 lunch

1:00- 1:40 Flying

2:00- 3:00 defense

6:00-7:30 dinner

Friday

8:00- 10:00 Potions

10:30-12:30 lunch

1:00 – 2:00 Transfiguration

2:30-3:30 Charms

6:00-7:30 dinner.

The two kids just looked at the schedule and put them in their bags as they started loading their plates or more like Angelique loading Harry's plate as he just sighed and ate. The pink haired girl just continued to eat her oatmeal with fruit as she had a satisfied look in her eyes. More and More student came in and started to eat as the noise in the great hall grew. Harry and Angelique were join by the rest of the Gryffindor first years with Ron taking a seat on Harry's left with a scowl.

"Mate why didn't you wake me up I almost missed breakfast?" Ron complain. Harry just looked uncomfortable.

"I woke up at 5 Ron I don't think u would have gotten up and you didn't ask me."

Ron was about to say something when the screeches of owl's burst through the chatter of students as the morning post came in. Owls of different colors flew to their respected person, but eyes were on the big white and blue winged owl that flew towards the red and gold table and landed in front of the pink haired girl with a letter. Harry just looked at the beautiful bird as his friend took the letter while she petted the white and blue speckled feathers.

"Thank you Krigare." The owl just hooted softly as he got comfortable.

" Is he yours?" Harry asked as Angelique looked at the odd colored parchment.

"Yep. This is Krigare. Krigare Harry. If you want you can pet him and he likes bacon." She replied as Harry also started to pet the owl who just hopped on his shoulder and started to preen the boy's hair, as his mistress looked at the letter from the little blonde girl he visited.

' _Dear Angelique_

 _I hope you have a good start at school. I would hate for my friend to fall to the Nargels ._

 _I hope you will be able to go exploring sometime soon, and I forgot to thank you for the books on elusive creatures. I had so much fun with your family this year. I can't wait to join you next year. Please keep up the search for the crumpled horn Snorkack . Be safe. And Krigare loved the tumble berries._

 _Love Luna._

Angelique just gave a tiny smile at the letter as a bell sound through the hall letting students know class was about to start. So she followed Harry and the others to their first class of the day.

' _I have to write Luna a letter when I get back.'_

 **Continued.**

 **Tell me what you think and if you have ideas for pranks pm me or leave a review.**

 **And if you have questions you can pm me any time so ill leave you for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zero: Hey I'm back with another chapter this is the first day of classes next chapter will time skip to Transfiguration and flying with potion then the chapter after that will go to Halloween yeah! Ok this chapter will contain made up flowers. And charms spells with boring Goblin wars enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JUST MY OC AND MY OWL.**

 **Herbology, charms and history.**

Harry and Angelique where waiting outside of the green house with the other first years as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Angelique was excited even though it didn't show on her face, she always loved plants and flowers and taking care of them. Her mother and grandma showed her everything about plants from when she was small, so she was excited to work. Harry just looked at his first friend and saw happiness in her eyes and figured she liked plants and he could understand way, his favorite chore besides cooking has always been gardening so he was excited to see how wizard plants were different to Muggle plants. The only one not excited for Herbology was Ron as he hated anything to do with gardening has he had to do it at home and didn't understand why Harry and the freak girl looked happy about it ,even though he couldn't tell if the pink haired girl was happy or not the emotionless face scared him a little bit. The kids were burst from their thoughts as a plum witch with messy gray curled hair open the green house door and let the Huffelpuffs and Gryffindor first years in with a kind smile. As the kids got to their stations the plum witch started to speak and captured everyone's attention.

" Hello class and welcome to Herbology! My Name is Professor Sprout! I'll be teaching you the joys of plants and their uses! Now safety since this is first year we will not be working with dangerous plants, but I want everyone to stay in this green house, the others are for older years and contain dangerous plants so please don't go in them."She said in a serious tone." Now we will barley use our wands and we will get are hands dirty, Herbology is very important to potions and healing. So it is very important for you to learn how to care, cut and identify plants. Now let's get role out of the way and we will get started on the first project which is Mood Lilies!" Professor Sprout said with enthusiasm, and with a wave of her wand the table in front of the students filled with closed white lilies. Harry looked at the pretty flowers and got excited to be able start as he traded looks with Angelique and knew she was excited as well. Over all the first class was defiantly was going to be one of his favorites.

 **Wizard and his Fairy!**

"That was great! I can't wait until the flowers bloom." Harry said has he Angelique and Ron made their way to lunch.

"What is there to be excited about their just flowers?" Ron asked in confusion while his stomach was growling _' Man I'm hungry.'_

"Don't worry Harry I'm excited to. I love flowers they remind me of my Mormor." Angelique said with a tiny smile. Harry just smiled happy that one of his friends agree with him, then got confused.

"What does Mormor mean?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Granny." She answered as they sat down at the gold and red table for lunch.

" Oh! Well are you excited for charms?" Harry asked his friends and loading his plate with as much food as he can get knowing if he didn't then Angelique will do it for him.

"I am. I can't wait to learn." She answered satisfied with Harry's plate as she filled her's with veggie stew.

"Why are the two of you talking about class? We have food in front of us!" Ron said with a mouth full not understanding why they would chose school over food. Harry just looked nervous and Angelique had a disgusted look in her eyes as the two watched him stuff food into his already filled mouth and it was falling onto his robes.

"äcklig gris!" Angelique muttered and Harry had a feeling he won't like to know what it meant.

They finished eating and spent some time in the common room where Harry was shown a picture of a beautiful old women with hints of gray in her auburn curly hair. Her dark blue eyes shown warmth and she had laugh lines around her mouth. Next to her was a Dark red headed man with graying hairs also. He had light grey eyes that showed an inner knowledge and held a book in his hand and a pair of glasses were held in the other. The two of them where in front of what looked to be a little stone cottage.

"This is my mother's parents Freja and Liam. And this is my dad's parents." Angelique said pulling out another picture that held a woman that had hip length graying dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes who was covered in flour and was laughing as she threw flour at a Platinum blonde man who resembles Albert greatly but with his hair more silver. His eyes were closed, but he had the biggest smile on his face as his suit was covered in flour and eggs. They looked to be in a kitchen."This is Klara and Arvid Heartland."

"Both look fun. " Harry asked looking at both pictures.

"They are they taught me a lot." She said with a smile as the two got their charms book and left the common room with the pictures tucked safely away.

 **CHARMS!**

"Welcome! I am Professor Filius Flitwick and I am your charms professor. Now we will go over theory and wand movements and I expect your homework on time now we will learn a wide variety of charms some fun ,but also some dangerous so I expect perfect concentration and if I catch you using a dangerous charm on a student detention and points will be taken now let's do role call!" The professor said who stood on top of a bunch of books to look at the class from his podium. The professor was tiny and had glasses and black hair and a pointy nose. He looked kind, but stern. As the professor was calling role when he got to Harry's name he squeaked and fell from his books sending the class into a laughing fit and making Harry embarrassed. When the class settled down they got started on their first charm that happens to be a color changing charm and Harry and Angelique just snickered remembering the blonde ferret walking around like a neon Christmas tree. When the class was over they got ready for history and went.

 **Common!**

Harry and Angelique were talking about the classes they had today and what the expected for the rest of the week. The only disappointment today though was history that was taught by a ghost that did nothing, but talk about goblins. Angelique told Harry good night and went up to the girls dorm as Harry watched his friend and he did the same and got ready for bed and settled down to sleep.

' _Is this what belonging feels like?'_ were his last thoughts before drifting off.

 **Zero: hey well here is the chapter and I would like to thank my friend Ravengirl346 for my grandparents. Check her out she writes some kick butt stories lol .**

äcklig gris- Disgusting pig.

 **I am open to suggestions so if you want info pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zero: Hey here is another chapter of wizard and his Fairy. This will be the last chapter before we fast forward to Halloween. Also if there is something you would like to see pm! So enjoy!**

 **Warnings: AU. Fairies,. Different forth year Ron Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Malfoy bashing of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I just own the Heartland family and my owl.**

 **Transfig,Flying and potions!**

Harry and Angelique were walking into their first class of transfiguration on Thursday morning. When they entered the class room the teacher wasn't there and a cat was on the desk. Angelique looked at the cat and it felt off, but she couldn't place it. So Harry and she sat down in the front as the classroom filled up and the teacher still wasn't there. It wasn't until Ron came in late that the cat on the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall who looked at Ron with a glare.

"Mister Weasley thank you for joining us and five points from Gryffindor for being late. Now take your seat." Ron turned red and sat next to Neville who was sitting behind Harry and Angelique. When McGonagall looked around and nodded to herself she started her beginning speech.

"Now this is the first class of Transfiguration so I expect your best and your homework due on time. Transfiguration is the processes of changing something into something else. Like for example changing a rat into a book. Now transfiguration does have limits like only those of equal size will change into others of equal size and transfiguration does not last forever because all you're doing is changing the shape." She paused in her talk to see if everyone looked confused "Now that is out of the way we will start on are first spell. We will change matchsticks into sewing needles." McGonagall said waving her wand and match sticks appeared on the desk of the students. "Now pay close attention to my wand as I show you the movement and the saying of the spell has to be clear." She said showing the class the movement and pronunciation and let them get started.

Harry and Angelique looked at their matches and got started on the movements a spell incantation. They looked to be doing well as their matches turn silver and by the end of class their matches looked like needles. When Professor McGonagall collected the matches she was surprised and happy that three of her lions got it and showed it to the rest of the class.

"Now this is what your matches are supposed to look like and good job Miss Granger, Miss Heartland and Mister Potter for a wonderful Transformation and Ten points each and with that by next Thursday I what a ten page essay on the theory and reasons behind the match to needle process." The class groan with the homework and left. Harry and Angelique where going to go to the library to get started on their essay before lunch ,but Ron dragged them to lunch and talked their ears off about the flying class.

"We get to learn how to fly Harry. Too bad we can't join the Quidditch team though!" Ron said with a sigh as he sat down next to Harry whose plate was filling with a lunch of fruit, steam veggies and a beer battered fish. Harry just watched as Angelique finished filling his plate and started on her own that was similar to his except she had more fruit than veggies.

"I am excited about flying. How about you Angelique?" Harry asked his pink haired friend who looked slightly conflicted.

"I'm two minds about it. I think it's cool, but." Harry stared as she whispered in his ear making sure no one heard." Fairies don't like flying on wizard or muggle flying we like using wing animals or are own wings when we get them. It's weird I know, but don't tell anyone else. ." She left off as Harry just looked at his friend and asked.

"But how will you fly during class?" Harry asked softly making sure only his friend could hear. Angelique just smiled softly.

"I can still use a broom it will just be my instincts fighting me on it and I might shack slightly from nerves." Angelique said as the screech of owls filled the Great Hall with their cries Krigare flew in with Hedwig on his tail the two white owls attracting the most attention with their color among the brown owls. Hedwig landed in front of Harry with a coo and Krigare landed on Angelique's shoulder lifting his leg up with a hoot before he flew to Harry's shoulder and started to preen his hair while Angelique looked on in amusement. She looked at the letter to see it was from her brother and decided to read it later tonight. When an owl crash landed in front of Neville with a box in its claws. Neville took the box and the owl left while Neville open the box and pulled out a clear ball.

"What is that?" Harry asked as the ball started to turn red.

"It's a Remembrall. It lets the owner know they forgot something." Hermione said as she looked up from her book on flying.

"It looks like you forgot something Neville?" Ron said with his mouthful.

"I can't remember." Neville said with confusion.

"Look what my mother sent! Some of the best sweets there is!" A loud voice echoed across the hall.

Harry looked to see it was Malfoy boasting about the sweets his mother got him. Harry just laughed because no one was paying attention to him and if they did they were laughing. The only person not laughing was a pug faced girl who looked to be cooing at the boy. Harry felt a poke at his side and saw Angelique giving him a curious look. Harry just shook his head as the two headed off to flying.

When the two made it to the field, they were meant with a stern looking woman who reminded Harry of a hawk with her gaze. In front of her was a line of brooms that looked to have seen better days.

"Good after noon class!" The woman said "I am Madam Hooch your flying instructor. Now I have the brooms laid out so I want you to pick a broom and stand on the left of the broom with your right hand out." The kids did just that with Gryffindor on one side with the Slytherin on the other. Angelique was next to Harry with Hermione on her right.

"Now I want you to say up and your broom should hit the palm of your hand and we will go from there.

"Up!" Harry yelled and the broom smacked the palm of his hand. He smiled and looked at everyone else. He saw Malfoy with a smug look as his broom was also in his hand, and rolled his eyes and looked at the others. Ron's broom was in his hand, Hermione's was rolling on the ground with others has well, Neville was white with his broom in his hand, and Angelique's hand was shacking slightly, but she didn't let it show.

"Now I want you to mount your broom and you are going to hover if you get any higher then tree feet the broom will vibrate. " Madam Hooch said as student's mounted their brooms. Angelique was steeling herself. "Now when I say go kick off! 1 2 …. Get back down here young man!" Madam Hooch yelled as Neville kicked off to soon and was raising higher and higher. The students saw that his broom was shaking has he was higher than three feet. Neville was freaking out has his broom took off and the students and teacher watched stun as he hit the castle over from bristle to hilt and finale he fell from his broom. He hit the roof and then the ground, he was groaning in pain as students were crowding around him with Madam Hooch levitating him.

"I'm taking Mister Longbottom to the Hospital wing. If I find any one of you on a broom you will be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch!" Madam Hooch said leaving with Neville. Harry and Angelique watched on with worry When Harry notice Malfoy was throwing something clear and round up in the air and he notice it was Neville's Remembrall.

"Look what Longbottom drop. I mean of course he was a klutz, but to fall of his broom. Always knew he was a squib! " Malfoy said with a smirk has he join his group.

"Give that back Malfoy!" Harry said with angry in his voice at the bully. Malfoy just sneered at him as he continued to look at the ball.

"Well you know what they say Potter. Finder keepers." Malfoy said as his group laughed along with some of the other Slytherins with a couple of them ignoring their housemates.

"It's not yours so give it here." Harry said as Malfoy made his way to a broom.

"Make me!" Malfoy smirked as he grabbed a broom and lifted into the air. Harry went to follow, but Hermione stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing?! You'll get expelled if caught." Hermione said in panic, but was ignored as Harry also flew into the air and faced off against Malfoy.

"Give it back Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled.

"You don't have the guts Potter!" Malfoy sneered back, but was almost knocked off as Harry flew and passed him.

Malfoy looked shaken, but quickly composed himself.

"You want it so bad! Here go get it! "Malfoy yelled Throwing the ball and flying down to land. Harry took off after the little ball, as it headed towards the castle walls and he looked like he was going to crash. The students held their breaths, but Harry pulled off the impossible as he spun in the air just seconds from crashing and was completely fine as he held Neville's Remembrall as he flew down and landed. Harry smiled as friends surrounded and congratulated on his flying when he saw Professor McGonagall slaking towards them with a stern look.

"Mister Potter You are coming with me now!" The professor said as she took Harry away with the rest of the class watching, when they were out of ear shot Malfoy and his gang started laughing.

"Maybe Potter will be expelled!" Malfoy said in glee as the pug like girl just laughed beside him.

"Of course Draky poo! I mean he is a stupid Half-blood." The pug said nastily. Angelique saw red. She did not like these pureblood scum talking about her friend.

"Shut up you slimy snakes! "Ron yelled as he looked at the two in anger.

"What are you going to do Blood traitor?" Malfoy said back as the class around them gasped.

Ron turned red in anger and was about to reply when the pug interrupted.

"He can't do anything. Since he's dumber than a Troll!" She said with a smirk.

"Your right Pansy. He is isn't he?" Draco replied in satisfaction.

Angelique got behind the other first years, making sure she was hidden, she then pointed her wand at the two and muttered a spell. A clear ball hit the two, when they were about to rip more into the Gryffindor and Potter, the class busted out laughing as Draco's hair went from neon green and red to hot pink and yellow and Pansy's hair went from black to an puke yellow. The two just covered their heads as they ran to the castle as the class continued to laugh. Angelique just watched in satisfaction as she herself went to the castle seeing as class was likely over.

When she meet with Harry at dinner that night he told her way he missed defense. It seems like McGonagall took him to see the Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Woods and became the youngest seeker in the century. Angelique just congratulate him and said she would be at his games which made him smile when he notice the two new colors at the Slytherin table and looked at his pink haired friend with a look, all he received was a secretive smile as the two finished dinner and got ready for tomorrow which with from what they have heard from the upper classmen hated Gryffindors.

 **Potions!**

"What have we got today?" Harry asked as he ate.

"We got double potions with the Slytherins." Ron answered he then pointed to a greasy haired man with black eyes and hook nose. "He's Snape. The head of Slytherin I hear he favor's his own house."

Harry blinked at that and nodded as the group went to the dungeons and took their seats he sat with Angelique in the front of the classroom while Ron sat with Neville who looked shaken.

Harry had a feeling he was going to be happy that he looked ahead in his potion book.

The door banged open and Professor Snape stalked in his robes flaring out behind him giving him a bat like appearance. He stalked to his desk and started roll. Angelique knew she was going to this teacher when he got to Harry's name a sneered appeared on his face.

"Ah yes. Harry Potter our new _celebrity."_ Snape sneered in disgust before finishing role.

""You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Harry shared a look with Angelique as Ron raised an eyebrow. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Powdered root of what to an infusion of what. Harry gulped and Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"Draught of Living Death?" Harry answered. Snape just sneered and nodded before moving on to another.

"Well looks like someone thinks themselves expert . "He sneered and Angelique just glared at the man.

"Let's continue. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar." Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Harry knew what it was. What he didn't understand was why the teacher was targeting him and saw that Malfoy and his goons were laughing at him.

"In the stomach of a goat." Harry answered and Snape just looked like he swallowed something foul. Snape was ignoring Hermione's hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane." At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. Harry saw the girl knew the answer as she waved her hand in the air.

"They're the same plant sir." Harry answered correctly again. Snape just seethed in anger at the boy.

"Well are any of you writing this down. "he said and the class started to write. And things got worse from there as Neville got covered in boils and Harry lost points for not helping him when Neville messed up . Harry just sighed as he relaxed in the common room from his stressful day. The only good thing was that he and Angelique had a perfect potion. He felt a hand on his shoulder as his pink haired friend looked at him in worry.

"I'm fin. Just tired. "Harry said pushing up his glasses. Angelique just nodded then gave him a smile. "What?"

"My little brother sent me a very useful gift from my mother. It's a potion that makes one's hair curly for a week. "She said then paused" I was going to use it for myself, but I think the bat needs it more than I do." Angelique said as her smile turned into a smirk. Harry looked at his friend in shock before bursting out laughing.

"How?" Harry said between laughs.

"My house elf Lena. Will put the potion in his food." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled to and got up.

"Well I'm heading to bed. Good night."Harry said about to head to bed when he was engulf in warmth. Harry was shocked that his friend was hugging him. He had never been hugged before so slowly hugged the girl back.

"Good night Harry." Angelique said as she let the hug fall before going to the girl's dorm as Harry watched on.

 **Zero: Tell me what you think I hope it was good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zero: Hey here is another chapter of a Wizard and his Fairy! We are now in Halloween! So on ward! I'm sorry if it seems out of order. Yes I know Harry is a little out of character with him actually studying ,but I figured he will do his best if there aren't any dursleys or he actually has friends u know**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter I just own the Heartland family!**

 **Troll! Troll! Halloween mayhem!**

When Angelique woke that morning , she couldn't believe that it was already Halloween, but know that she thought of it she could believe it, especially when Harry ,her ,Ron along with Hermione and Neville found a three headed dog in the Castle! All Because of Malfoy and Ron accepting a wizards duel _' I still don't know why Ron would accept a wizards duel for Harry? Doesn't he know the consequence of losing one plus because of age they need permission!'_ Angelique thought as she got ready for today. Before she exited the girl's dorm she looked back towards Hermione's bed seeing that it was empty yet again. Angelique was hoping to catch the girl in the mornings or any time, but she always disappears. She was hoping that after the Cerberus incident that the girl would become friends with her.

"I'll just have to talk to her when I can." Angelique said softly as she went to meet Harry.

' _Should I let my parent's know about what the Gamla Geten has in the castle? 'Was_ the last thought to past from her mind as she and Harry raced off to breakfast. When they got to the great hall and started to eat Harry and Ron started to discuss the three headed dog.

 **CHARMS!**

Harry was sitting in the charms classroom next to Seamus with a feather in front of him. He looked around the classroom seeing Ron sitting next to Hermione and Angelique sitting next to Neville. He tried not to think about what happen last night knowing he need to focus on the lesson. He promised himself he will do his best in school because there was no Dudley to make him fail or run off his friends, he will get good grades. He was cut from his thoughts as Professor Flitwick brought the class to attention.

"Good morning class today we will be going over one of the basic, Levitation!" Prof. Flitwick exclaimed "Now do you have your feathers? Excellent!" He said seeing some of the students well Harry, Hermione and Angelique raise their feathers. "Now for wand movement will be a swish and a flick. Now follow my wand movements" Professor Flitwick said as everyone in the class followed his movement" Good, good now the spell is Wingardium Leviosa! Now I want your feathers to levitate so begin!" He said releasing the class to practices.

Harry looked at his feather and got his wand ready, He pronounced each word carefully making sure he knew the pronunciations. He pointed his wand at the feather" Wingardium Leviosa. "Harry said with a swish and flick of his wand and the feather rose slowly until it was above his head and he smiled.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Brilliant job mister Potter!" Professor Flitwick praised. Harry just blushed lightly. Angelique smiled softly at her friend and continued to help Neville with the pronunciation and wand movement as she showed him step by step. Neville smiled as his feather slowly raised and just hovered over his desk as he watched Angelique's feather hover at a similar height.

"Thanks." Neville said shyly. Angelique just gave a soft smile and a nod before focusing on her feather and playing with the heights. Harry just smiled before looking in Ron's direction to see how he was doing. What he was seeing was not good. Ron looked dispassionate as he did his wand movements which weren't the swish and flick in all honesty it looked like he was just flinging his wand around. Harry just thought about the study secessions he had with Angelique and would invite Ron to them, but the red head would just turn them down a go back to chess. Harry would normally shrugged and go, but he was worried for his friend and hoped he would get good grades. He looked back to see Hermione trying to help Ron. The bushy haired girl got her feather into the air and yearn points from Prof. Flitwick for being the highest feather in the air out of the four who successfully got their feather into the air. Harry looked at Ron's face and winced a little at the redness. Harry's attention was taking aback though when a flash and a bang from right beside him startled him and the whole classroom when Seamus's feather exploded.

"It looks like we are going to need another feather over here Professor." Harry said softly.

The first years exited the class room with Harry, Angelique and Ron walking out and Ron had steam coming out of his ears.

"It's Leviosa not Leviosa! Ron said intimidating Hermione "She is such a nightmare. It's a no wonder why she doesn't have any friends!" Harry just stayed quite not knowing what to do while Angelique glared at the boy. When she was slightly shoved and saw a crying Hermione who ran.

"Hermione wait!" Angelique yelled as she ran after the crying girl. Harry just looked on not knowing what to do and Ron looked like he didn't care.

"Come on Harry lunch is about to start. "Ron said and Harry just nodded hoping Angelique will be back by then with Hermione. As the day continued the two girls where still not back and ended up missing the rest of their classes. Harry just looked at the doors of the great hall hoping to see his pink haired friend walk through with the brown eyed girl has dinner was about to begin. Harry looked around the great hall has instead of floating candles had jack-o-lanterns and bats flying around. The whole great hall was decorated for Halloween even the food. Harry just signed as he moved his food around his plate.

"Where are they?" Harry said softly to himself, Nevile overheard and knew he was talking about Hermione and Angelique.

"Padma Patil said Hermione locked herself in the girl's bathroom and Angelique is still trying to talk to her. "Neville said. Harry just looked at Ron who just shrugged. When the doors to the great hall burst open and Professor Quirrell ran in screaming and looking pale.

"TROLL! TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" He screamed" Thought you should know." He said before fainting. The great hall went into a mass panic. The kids were screaming and running over each other and the downed professor trying to get to safety.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled gaining everyone's attention. "If everyone will please not panic." He said as the room was quiet" Now Perfects will lead there house back to the dorms. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore said calmly. The perfects took action in leading the students out of the great hall.

"Gryffindors this way stay close!" Percy yelled as he led the Gryffindors back to the tower.

"How did a troll get in?" Harry asked in confusion, but also in worry.

"I don't know probably a prank. Trolls are really stupid. "Ron said and tried to continue to follow the line, but Harry pulled him aside "What?"

"Hermione and Angelique don't know about the troll!" Harry said as he pulled Ron with him to go get the two girls. The two boys ran down the corridors that led to the girl's bathroom. When a foul smell reached their noses and a shadow caught their attention. The two boys hid behind a wall and in front of their eyes walking in the direction of the girl's bathroom was the troll. It had grayish skin covered in bumps and two tusk like teeth jutting out from its bottom lip. It was caring a club that looked to be as long as its leg.

"I think the troll left the dungeon." Ron said has he and Harry continued to hide.

"It's going for the girl's bathroom!" Harry said.

 **Meanwhile!**

Angelique stood outside of the stall Hermione was in, knowing that she also missed dinner, but she didn't care. All she cared about now was trying to let Hermione know that there is someone who will be there for her even if it was only in silence.. Angelique continued to stand in silence like she did all day waiting for Hermione to make the first move.

"Why?" A soft, but cracked voice said through the stall catching Angelique's attention" Why are you here! Why did you stay out there all day? You missed class!" Hermione's voice got louder as Angelique continued to be quite." I even told you to leave me alone?! But you stayed why?!"

Angelique just looked at the stall door sadly. "Because." Angelique started" Because I thought you could use a friend." She said softly. Hermione just froze in shock inside the stall before crying out in tears" I don't want your pity! Who would want to be friends with the buck tooth, know-it-all!" She yelled through the door at the pink haired girl.

Angelique just grew a little angry" May be someone who has been trying to be your friend since the train!? "Angelique yelled back. Her blank face heating up in angry. Hermione start to sniffle after hearing that. "Maybe someone who thinks your enthusiasm of learning is refreshing, maybe someone who want to be friends with a nice person. "Angelique continued her voice softening with every word, Hermione just listen in shock having never heard the quiet girl who always looked serene yell. "

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief and a slightly hopeful tone. Hoping to god this was not a trick. Angelique calmed down and a soft smile appeared on her face. "I have always wanted to be your friend, but every time I ty to talk to you, you always disappear or it looked like you were studying and I did not want to interrupted you." The pink haired girl said softly and her small smile grew a little when the stall door open and a red eyed Hermione came out. A foul smell reach Angelique's nose, but the girl dismissed it for the girl in front of her.

"You mean it? This is not a trick is it?" Hermione said hopefully.

"I mean it. Pinky promise and I take those seriously." Angelique said lifting up her pinky to Hermione who slowly lifted up hers also and the two girls bond them.

"Now! Let's go eat. I'm sure you're hungry. ok" Angelique said, but she notice the foul smell again ,but closer much closer this time the two girls looked behind them and what stared at them was a big ugly troll. The two girls grew pale and the both of them backed up in to the stall and closed the door and ducked screaming when the trolls club smashed through the lines of stalls a missed their heads. The two girls scream in terror as the splintered wood of the broken stalls fell on them. The doors to the girl's bathroom flew open and Harry and Ron busted in and saw the two girls were ok, but battered.

"Hermione, Angelique move!" Harry yelled as him and Ron began to throw the stall derbies at the troll. The two girls moved to the sinks as the boys continued with their assault.

"Hey pea brain!" Ron yelled throwing a piece of wood that hit the troll in the face, but it shook it off as it continued in trying to the girls who were under the sinks and crawling away . They two girls hit a corner and they moved as the troll smashed the sink next to them. Angelique was pulling Hermione in the opposite direction of the Troll as she screamed for help and Harry took his wand out and jumped on the trolls back shoving his wand in the Trolls nose. The two girls just watched as Harry rode on the Trolls neck with his wand in his nose and he tried to hang on. Before the Troll grabbed Harry by the foot and he was hanging upside down.

"HARRY!" Angelique screamed in worry as she hugged Hermione closer.

"Do something!" Harry yelled to Ron. Harry pulled his body up and dodged the Trolls club.

"What?"Ron asked in confusion.

"Anything!" Harry yelled as he dodged the club again. Ron pulled out his wand and Hermione looked at him" Swish and Flick!" She screamed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled and pointed his wand at the troll. The trolls club lifted into the air and the troll looked up to see his own club fall on his head and making him dizzy.

"Cool." Ron said looking at the dizzy troll who dropped Harry. Harry looked up to see the troll about to fall when a little ice patch appeared under the trolls feet and making him fall backwards instead of on to Harry. Harry looked to the side and saw Angelique with her wand out her hands still shaking.

The kids got up and moved towards the troll slowly with Hermione and Angelique still holding each other.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked softly.

"I don't think so." Harry said looking at the troll before turning his gaze to the two pale girls.

"Trolls are known to have very thick heads. It's going to take more than a bump and a fall to kill one." Angelique said softly her voice shaky.

Harry nodded and reached down to get his wand and pulled it from the trolls nose while the others just looked on in disgust at the snot on his wand as he used the trolls vest to clean it off. When the group of four turn to see the teachers rush in with McGonagall in the lead.

"Oh my goodness! What are the four of you doing here why aren't you in your dorm?" McGonagall asked in a stern yet worried tone. Snape just looked blank and sneered.

"It's obvious that Potter is the one in trouble just like his father" Snape said in a sneer. Harry looked mad ,but before he could lash out Hermione beat him to it and shocked him Ron and Angelique.

"It was my fault Professor. " Hermione said and McGonagall looked shocked.

"What was that Miss Granger?" She asked.

"IT was my fault. I heard about the troll and read all about them. So I thought I could take it on. Harry, Ron and Angelique tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. "Hermione said softly. McGonagall just looked sad.

"Well miss Granger you will have detention with me for a week and twenty points form Gryffindor now go with Madam Pomfrey " The black haired witch said sternly. Hermione did has told and looked back at the trio.

"Know I don't know whether to award you for your foolishness, or award you for helping a friend so ten points each, now let's get the three of you into bed." McGonagall said leading the Gryffindors to the common room. Has Harry settled down for the night after his adventure he is going to make sure first thing in the morning that instead of him getting mothered hen he will be mother Henning Angelique because she looked like death with what happen _. ' I hope she gets a good rest_ 'Harry thought softly before drifting of to sleep from exhaustion.

 **To be continued!**

 **Zero: Hey I hoped you liked the chapter this one took me awhile because I dint know how I wanted it to play out so I hope you liked it and if you have any questions just pm me ok.**

 _Gamla Geten- old goat_

 **Angelique's wand**

 **Tiger wood 10" with core of a phoenix feather.**

 **Tiger Wood** : Draws from the element of earth. Seeks a companion of authority, yet kind and loyal. Excellent for charms, defensive spells and sealing magic. **Phoenix feather- means you are brave , strong, intelligent, modest, kind, protective ,skilled and loyal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ZERO: HEY I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF A WIZARD AND HIS FAIRY I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THE STORY. Lol I went back and read what I wrote I didn't know I missed words in my chapters for that im sorry. NOW I THINK I FORGOT TO MENTION, BUT THE AU WONT TAKE PLACE UNTIL THE SUMMER AFTER THIRD YEAR LOL! NOW IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS OF PRANKS LET ME KNOW ALSO IM GONNA GIVE ANGELIQUE A CAT IN THIRD YEAR BECAUSE IT BECOMES A PRESENT FROM HER LITTLE BROTHER SO I WILL PUT UP THE BREEDS AND TELL ME THE BREED YOU WANT THROUGH REVIEWS .**

 **MAINE COON**

 **BENGAL CAT**

 **BOMBAY CAT**

 **HIMALAYAN CAT**

 **NORWEGIAN FOREST CAT**

 **SAVANNAH CAT**

 **LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MALE OR FEMALE. OK NOW ON WARD!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I just own my oc's and my owl.**

 **Quidditch!**

As November came along with it came with colder weather. The mountains grey color turned steal like from the ice and the lake looked to have a thin layer of ice forming on the top. Hagrid could be seen outside working on getting the frost out of the brooms. With November came the start of Quidditch season and Harry's first game on the first Saturday of the month, but that was not the only surprise , one morning Harry got a Nimbus 2000 in the mail and no one knew who sent it ,but by looks Angelique told Harry her suspicion of Prof. McGonagall. No one has seen Harry play not even Angelique because Wood wanted to keep him their secret weapon, but news got out about Harry playing seeker and Harry didn't know what was worse, people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around him holding a mattress, but the next time he saw the people who told him about the mattress, they were walking around with neon colored skin as people laughed and pointed and Angelique always had a glint in her eyes. Harry was also grateful for his new friendship with Hermione because it gave him and Angelique another study buddy and the three worked well together. He was especially happy with the book Hermione found called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ it was an interesting read. He found out about seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and all of them happen during a World Cup match in 1473. Harry also notice that Hermione was talking a lot more and was more relaxed, there also seemed to be some friendly competition between Angelique and her in the classroom. Harry was just happy to be able to hang out with his friends and settle his nerves for tomorrow since it was his first time in a game of Quidditch and it will be in front of the whole school. He and the others decided to spend Friday in the court yard even though it was freezing Hermione and Angelique found a way to keep everyone warm and it involved two jars and a blue flame. They sat on one of the benches in the court yard with both jars behind them giving them warmth. Hermione was on Harry's right with Ron beside her with her nose in one of her text books. Angelique was on his left with her reading a novel in Swedish he guessed because he couldn't read it. He himself was just reading his Quidditch book when he notice Snape limping along. The group of four moved closer hiding the jars of fire from view. Unfortunately, Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's guilty faces gave something away, Angelique never looked up from her book, and Snape looked at them and limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he looked for a way to take points anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape said with a sneer. Angelique looked up from her book as Harry showed him the Quidditch book.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," Snape said. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He just made that rule up," Harry said angrily as they watch Snape limp away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Angelique just shrugged her shoulders already thinking of pranks to get back at the unfair teacher while Ron just muttered" Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." Hermione just sighed.

The group of four got up to leave the court yard and head to the common room Angelique stopped suddenly. Harry looked back at his friend in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked his pink haired friend.

"I'm gonna go to the owlery, I will meet you in the common room ok." Angelique said softly as the others gave their ok and went on the route to the common room. Angelique went to the owlery and walked up the tower. The owlery was full of feathers and screeching birds. Two white large birds flew down from the beams in the ceiling with coos and settled on the girls shoulders being carful of their talons. The pink haired girl just smiled softly.

"Hello Hedwig, Hello Krigare, Did the two of you have a good day?" The girl asked softly as she sat in the window sill trying not to jostle the two owls. The two birds gave hoots to the girls question and Krigare started to preen the girl's locks.

Angelique just gave a quiet chuckle when she hear the sounds of feet running up the stairs to the owlery peaked her interest and made the girl get up and fade into the shadows of the owlery.

Two Red heads threw open the door and closed it before falling on the floor in laughter. Angelique recognized the two as the Weasley twins the people the perfect said to stay away from.

"That was the best prank yet! Right Fred?" The one on the left said to his counterpart who stood.

"Yep it worked like a charm. Can't wait to try it on the Slytherins." Fred said with a mischievous smirk helping his twin up. Angelique looked just looked at the two and made a decision before walking quietly behind the two who didn't notice her.

"What are you doing?" Angelique said softly and startling the two boys.

"Ghost!" The twins screamed at the same time before turning around blinking stupidly.

"You're not a." "Ghost are." You?" The twins said before bursting out laughing.

Angelique just had amused look in her eyes and watched as the two boys calmed down.

"So why are you hiding?" The pink haired girl asked. The twins just looked at each other before answering the girl.

"Well me and my brother. "Brother and I if I'm right forge" Right brother and I just played a prank on the ickly ravens." Fred said with a smirk.

"Who knew they clumsy on ice?" George said with a smile full of humor.

Angelique just looked at the two with amusement.

"So the perfect was right about the terror twins." Angelique said with a tiny smile.

The twins looked scandalize.

"Oh whoa is me Gred is this what the ickly firstsy thinks of us!" Fred said with fake dramatics as he fell in his twin's arms.

"Stay with me forge we have so much to live for think of the pranks!" George said holding his brother and playing along before they busted out laughing. Angelique just started to giggle at the twos antics. The twins just smirked.

"Well look at that she laughs!" Fred said and George just nodded.

"So we have" "To ask" "What is a" "Firsty doing" "All by herself?" the twins asked with curiosity.

"I'm owling my mother for a potion to get back at the bat." Angelique said softly and the twins looked shocked before laughing and realizing they finally found the person who has been messing with people.

"Well Fred it looks like we found the prankster taking our spot light." George said with a smirk.

"Right dear brother of mind, what should we do?" Fred thought and both twins looked to be in thought with their hands under their chin and their eyes looking up in thought. Angelique hid her giggles again, the only people who could make her laugh this munch where at home.

"Well forge I thought of something. She found a way to the untouchable Snape so maybe if she helps us, we won't tell the teachers who has been pranking the students we have been blamed for." Fred said with a smirk and George looked excited.

"Well Gred It looks like great minds think alike." George replied with a mirror smirk on his face. Angelique looked at the two.

"You know if you want I can help in future pranks, its fun. "Angelique replied making the twins look at her with amusement.

"Well this looks." "The start" of a Beautiful prankship!" The twins said with a smile and the three shook hands. Angelique just had a tiny smile on her face and thought this was great and she made more friends. Angelique sent Krieger off to her parents and told the twins goodbye and went to the common room to tell Harry and Hermione what happen.

When Angelique started to make her way back to Gryffindor tower she saw Harry running towards her in panic and before she could get out of the way the two collided. Angelique looked at the boy who was on the ground in front of her who looked shocked with his glasses looking crooked on his face.

"Sorry Angelique." Harry said with a blush on his face as he helped his best friend up, Angelique took the hand offered and concern showed in her eyes at the boys nervousness.

"Harry what happen I thought you went to the common room?" The pink haired girl said with worry. Harry just shifted his feet before telling her how he decided to talk to Snape in giving him his book back when he saw the potions professor with Finch and Snape showing his mangled leg and talking about fluffy, Before Snape screamed at him. Angelique listen calmly to everything before grabbing the black hair boy's hands going to the entrance to the common room.

"Angelique?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Let's get back to the common room so you can relax, sadly there is nothing we can do right now, but let's think on it ok." Angelique said looking at her friend. Harry just nodded his head and the two said the password to the Fat Lady and went to where Hermione and Ron sat in the window.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as he notice the two. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper Harry re- told what he said to Angelique just minuets ago.

"You know what this means?" He finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past the Cerberus at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him—he's after whatever its guarding! And I bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Angelique looked at the twos shocked faces at Harry's theory.

Hermione looked like she didn't want to believe it.

"No-he wouldn't," she said "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something." Ron snapped at the girl." I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's after? What's that dog guarding?"

"Well whatever it is we have time to figure it out right now we need sleep and Harry has a big day tomorrow." Angelique said and the others agreed and went to bed. Harry had a million questions in his head ,but tried to fall asleep even with Ron and Neville's load snores.

Saturday morning came bright and very cold. The Great hall was filled with the smell of delicious food and excited chatter of the students for the first Quidditch match of the season.

Angelique looked at Harry's empty plate and saw Hermione was trying to get the boy to eat.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything." Harry said

"Just a bit of toast" Hermione said trying again.

"I'm no hmmm!?" Before Harry could say anymore his mouth got plugged with an apple and looked at the culprit who just blinked innocently at him.

"You need your strength besides remember what I said." Angelique said with amusement. Harry just sighed, but had a smile on his face as he felt a little relaxed and started to eat the apple that had been shoved in his mouth. Hermione just gave Angelique a grateful look before returning to her own food.

Before heading to the Quidditch pitch Angelique and Hermione where bundling up and grabbed the poster the first year Gryffindors made without Harry finding out. Angelique decided to keep her hair loose and had a red beanie on her head along with a red scarf that had a lion on it. She also wore a pair of red gloves with gold paw prints sewn into the palm. Hermione was also wearing a red scarf with a red hat and some gloves. The two girls made their way to the pitch and up the stands to the Gryffindor side where they joined Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean who drew the lion on the banner.

While in the locker Harry was getting dressed in his scarlet Quidditch robes.

Wood cleared his throat and got the teams attention.

"Okay, men. "He said.

"And Women. "Said Angelina Johnson who was a Gryffindor chaser.

"And, Women, "Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," Fred Weasley interrupted this time with a smirk.

"The one we've all been waiting for," Said George who also had a smirk on his face.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart, "Fred said to Harry, "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two, "Wood said with a sigh. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

Wood then glared at them as if saying "Or else"

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

The Gryffindor team walked out onto the field, Harry looked around the pitch and hoped his knees didn't fall out from under him.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you, "She said ,but her comment seemed to be directed to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth year. Harry thought he might have some troll blood in him. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and warmed his heart. His Friends all holding a banner that says _Potter for President_ and it was changing different colors with the lion underneath roaring. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please!" Madam Hooch yelled.

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus 2000. And Madam Hooch gave a blast of her whistle and fifteen brooms rose up into the air and the game started!

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor," Lee Jordan said"What an excellent Chaser that girl is and a rather attractive too."

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry, Professor"

Angelique just watched the match as Lee continued to narrate the match. She felt she was on the edge of her seat just watching it made her full of energy, like she just wanted to run around until she fell asleep. The match was intense especially when Katie Bell took a Bludger to the head, but the Gryffindors got back and scored the first goal of the game. Angelique felt a familiar aura walking up the Gryffindor stands and smiled as she saw Hagrid.

"Look there's Hagrid." Angelique said to Hermione who looked in the direction her friend was pointing.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" The three shouted together. Ron and Hermione squeezed together and Angelique moved over towards Neville to give Hagrid more room as the half giant sat down.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said patting his binoculars,"But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"No. Harry is just waiting to make his move."Angelique replied softly to Hagrid's question, the girl's eyes went back up towards her friend who just got done doing a loop de loop.

"Keep out of trouble, though, that's something." Hagrid said looking through his binoculars.

Harry was scanning the field for a flash of gold and keeping out of the way like wood said. Once he caught a flash of gold from one of the Weasleys' watches and a Bludger decided to cannonball towards him but Harry dodged it and Fred came chasing after it.

"Alright there Harry?" Fred yelled as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint. Harry just sighed when he heard the Slytherins were in position of the Quaffle. When he saw a flash of gold near Pucey ,Harry took off and he wasn't the only one the Slytherin seeker also saw it and the two are neck and neck towards the snitch. Everyone watched the two seekers as Harry speed past Higgs the Slytherin Seeker, He could see the gold ball, and wings fluttering like a dragonfly. He put an extra burst of speed when WHAM! Marcus Flint block Harry and Harry's broom spun off course with him holding on for dear life. Harry gained his baring's back after that cheap shot and looked around the field again for the lost Snitch. He dodged a Bludger that almost hit him when his broom gave a sudden lurch and almost bucked him off. He griped tightly on to his broom when it gave another buck.

' _What's going on?!'_ He thought as his broom gave another lurch and he had to hold on for dear life. No one seemed to notice his broom going out of control except for one pink haired girl who looked on in worry. His broom started to slowly raise higher and higher and people started to notice when his broom started to roll in the air and him dangling from his broom. Angelique looked around at the same time Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars when he said dark magic. Both girls took off towards the teachers stand when they saw both Snape and Quirrell muttering what looked to be curses. Hermione went after Snape while Angelique went for Quirrell both girls gave a nod to each other before starting a fire on the teacher's robes. They took off before getting caught. They made it back in time to see Harry catch the snitch in the most unusual ways. Angelique traded looks with Hermione and the two girls just smiled at each other before going towards Harry.

Harry and the others where in Hagrid's hut drinking tea while Harry was wrapped in a hug by Angelique who had yet to relies him ,not that he was complaining he liked the hug and comfort that came with it.

"It was Snape I tell ya !" Ron exclaimed. "Me, Hermione and Angelique saw him!"

"Rubbish," Hagrid said "Why would they do something like that. "

The four Gryffindors shared a look before sharing what the found out. They found out the dog's name was fluffy and that it was guarding something made by a Nicolas Flamel. The kids went back to the tower to go to bed and where ready to research this person. Angelique though decided to talk to some twins about a prank on the whole Slytherin table and with those thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

EXTRA.

"WHO DID THIS, ANSWER ME!" Snape bellowed as his normally greasy hair was turned into a afro. People around the Great Hall busted out laughing. Harry turned to look at his best friend with a smile.

"Thanks." He said softly.

Angelique just smiled while looking at the teachers table and saw the teachers where trying to calm the potions master down.

 **Zero: Sorry it took so long well I hope you like it and I just want to tell you Happy Fourth of July. Please leave a review and pm me if you want a prank.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zero: Hey I'm back with another chapter also Happy holidays, Yule and merry Christmas!. I recently went back through my chapters and I saw so many errors in grammar and for that I am so sorry so I went in and re wrote them well fixed them up to say. I will try to do better. The votes for the cat are still on going and Maine coon is in the lead so please vote in the reviews.**

 **MAINE COON**

 **BENGAL CAT**

 **BOMBAY CAT**

 **HIMALAYAN CAT**

 **NORWEGIAN FOREST CAT**

 **SAVANNAH CAT**

 **LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MALE OR FEMALE. OK NOW ON WARD!**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Harry potter. I only own my oc's.**

 **Surprises at Yule.**

Harry was frustrated. The Christmas season is around the corner and he did not know what to get for Angelique. What do you get for a girl who has told you that she was happy with just spending time with him? He already got Ron and Hermione their gift, but what do you get a best friend. Harry sighed has he thought what to do. Ron was easy to shop for along with Hermione. Harry just stared blankly at his potions homework, he had been in this stump for a while and Malfoy's taunting was ignored also.

"What am I going to do?" Harry exhaled softly.

"What's the matter Harry?" A mature female voice asked. Harry turned around and saw one of his teammates behind him. Angelina Just smiled at the surprised boy, before taking the seat across from him.

Harry thought for a moment, before telling the girl before him, his dilemma. Angelina just smiled at the boy.

"How did you get the others gifts?" She asked.

"I asked Hagrid if he could get them if I gave him the money, but I knew what to get. Ron likes sweets and Hermione keeps checking out a Hogwarts History." Harry said. "I still don't know what to do. I mean I know she likes books, but it seems too simple along with sweets, plus I feel like I have to get it and pick it out." He sighed. Angelina just thought for a moment when she got an idea.

"Well there is a way have you ever heard of Owl order?" She said. Harry thought for a moment then he remembered seeing Angelique with some magazines and seeing Krigare flying off with a bag of money.

"I think. Do you order things from magazines with your owl?" Harry asked.

"Yep! I have some magazines that could help you. So I'll let you borrow some and I'll you help out!" Angelina said with a smile and Harry just looked grateful. The day of the last potions class before the Christmas break, Harry had a small smile on his face as he continued to work on the potion with Angelique beside him. He was working on his potion, when Malfoy once again tried to insult him. When will the blonde learn he was begin ignored?

" I do feel sorry," Draco said to his goons" For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." The blonde continued as he looked at Harry's table who was adding powdered spine lion- fish to their assigned potion. Harry just ignored him still with a smile on his face as he remembered signing up to be a staying student for the holidays ,but he was also smiling because Angelique and Ron will also be staying in the castle. Ron and his brothers are staying because their parents are visiting their brother Charlie in Romania. Angelique was staying because her parents where sadly busy because of clan happenings for her mother and her father was working on a case of a wizard who decided to kill a family of werewolves who were just enjoying dinner in a café. Turns out the wizard was from another country so it made it ten times worse. Aron will be staying with his father's parents for the duration. Angelique just told him not to worry, besides she was happy to spend Christmas with a friend. They left the class room after class was finished to only run into a walking Christmas tree. The tree had two enormous feet sticking out and they figured out who it was.

" Hagrid, need any help?" Harry asked has he looked around the tree to see the half giant.

"I'm fine Harry ,but thanks." Hagrid said with a smile directed at the group.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them "Are you trying to earn some extra money to help your friend Potter?" Malfoy said with a smirk" after all the Potters are not has wealthy as the Malfoys. Must get under your skin too be so poor and parentless at that."

Harry just looked blank at Malfoy while the people around them looked shocked and in some gleeful at the words. Angelique though looked at her friend to see that his aroura went from a blissful green to a sad and angry red grey and the magic around him started to make the hair on her neck stand. She needed to get him out of here before he does something he will regret and plan some revenge on the Malfoy scion. So deciding quickly she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him form the situation all the while Malfoy was throwing taunts at them. She went in a direction that would lead them to a hided place she found and to where Harry will release his gathering magic without harming someone.

Dead was the thought that echoed through his head from Malfoys taunting. He knew they were gone in fact he never knew his parents, but he felt so much rage at Malfoys remark and he did not know why? Was the fact he was so effected was because he has people to celebrate with for the first time, was it because he was celebrating for the first time and he knew his parents will not be there because they are dead. He didn't know. The only thing he felt was numbness and a hand grabbing him gently and leading him away from the irritating boy. It wasn't till he felt small arms engulf him and a warmth that he broke down in tears and his magic went haywire in where ever they were. Angelique just held the grieving boy as he cried and his magic went wild and whipping up the snow around them and making cuts along her skin. She didn't notice any of that as she just held her friend. She made a vow that she will always be there for him no matter what. When Harry started to calm down and look who was holding him and his surrounding he felt grateful. They were in a little hided alcove near the woods that no one would find unless actively looking for it. So no one saw his break down except for Angelique. He was so grateful it was her who saw and no one else.

Angelique just gave him a smile which he return and the saying was there " I'm here for you" The two left the clearing and headed to lunch not talking about what happen since it didn't need to be talked about. They headed to the great hall to get lunch and fine out what happen when they left. It seems that Ron got point's deducted from Snape when he jumped Malfoy. They also found out Hagrid told Hermione and Ron to drop their look for Nicholas Flamel.

"Speaking of that we better hurry to the library because lunch will start soon." Hermione said and the group agreed and headed to the library to search for the man.

They hit the library and searched for the man. They have been coming to the library ever since Hagrid let it slip. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time ;_ he was missing from books that recognized incredible individuals. They still had thousands upon thousands of books to go because of the sheer size of the library Hermione pulled out a list of subjects while Ron went down rows and pulled books off randomly Angelique decided to go to the potions section to see if he was mention there while Harry wandered closer to the restriction section and started to think.

' _What if he is in there?'_ He thought it was too bad that he needed permission from a teacher, but he understood why. These books were filled with powerful spells, dark spells and dangerous curses.

" _What_ are you looking for boy?" a voice from behind him asked. Harry turned to see the librarian Madam Pince who had a feather duster in her hand.

" I'm sorry I got lost in thought and just wondered around." He said with a shy smile. Madam Pince just hummed "ok ,but stay away from this section it is very dangerous."

Harry just nodded before making his way back to the others. He and the others already agreed to not ask any of the teachers and that included the librarian. Harry left the library after letting the others know he was going back to the tower. He left the library and went to the tower and directly to his dorm. When he entered the boy's dorm he saw Hedwig with a package in her talons and he smiled. Finally Angelique's present came and it was already wrapped. Harry just smiled in excitement. He then went down to wait in the common room for his friends when they arrived ten minutes later. By the looks of disappointment on their faces he guessed they found nothing and they went to lunch with disappointment.

" You will keep looking while I'm away , won't you?" Hermione asked."And send me an owl if you find anything."

"of course." Angelique replied softly while Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," Ron said "It be safe to ask them."

"Very safe as they're both dentists," Hermione replied dryly.

When the holiday break started Harry and Angelique continued their search on Flamel making sure to keep their promise to Hermione while also having fun. Harry started to learn to play wizards chess with Ron. Their dorm mate Seamus leant Harry his chess set, but they did not trust him at all and where shouting advice at him. While Angelique was sitting near them with a knitting set and the girl was looking at a book and knitting what looked to be a scarf or maybe a blanket. They were having a good time especially when the Weasley twins challenged them to a snowball fight. One thing for sure was he was glad Angelique was one his team because him and Ron where hit multiply of times while Angelique was ducking and weaving and throwing snowballs with precise precision. Harry laughed at the thought as he got ready for bed. Tomorrow was Christmas or Yule as Angelique has been calling it since the 21. Harry laid down hoping his friends liked his present knowing tomorrow he might not get any, but as long as his friends where happy he was happy.

"Harry it is time to get up. Dags att vakna Harry." A soft voice said his name and bringing him sleeps embrace. Harry blinked sluggishly and saw a pink blurry figure above him he reached for his glasses and slowly put them on and yelped when Angelique came into view.

The girls long hair was lose and she was in a light blue robe and she was staring at him with humor.

"Angelique what are you doing here you will get in trouble." Harry said in panic. Angelic just gazed softly at the older before giving a soft smile.

"It's alright girls are allowed to enter the boys dorms. The boys just can't enter the girls." She said softly and for why I am here its present time Harry and you have Presents to open."

Harry just stared at her in shock, he had presents, and he never had presents before. Angelique just stared sadly at the boy this just confirmed something else for her about his home life and she promised herself she will find a way to get him out of it no matter what. The girl gently grabbed his hand and lead him out into the common room where there where stacks and stacks of presents. They passed Fred and George on their way down who looked to have a prank for their younger brother.

Harry got out of his shock and saw all the gifts.

"Why are they all in the common room?" He asked when he sat down on the couch. Angelique continued to stand.

"The house elves take the presents and put them in the common room so students can celebrate together, but it depends on the number of students." She replied as the siblings came down the stairs and join them. Harry just nodded and Presents where given out and put into stacks in front of the person they were address to. Harry just looked at his stack in shocked never before has he seen so many presents before his had to have been the biggest besides Angelique's. Harry picked up the first parcel which said from Hagrid. He open it and saw a roughly shaped flute.

"This is cool! I have to thank Hagrid when I see him." He said in amazement.

"It is very nice." Angelique replied softly as she looked at the instrument in fascination. She then picked up another package and passed it to him. Ron saw the package and groan.

"I know who that's from." He groan only to get cut off as Fred and George also handed Angelique something of the same package.

"Of course you should know." "After all dear ol mom knits them ever year!"

"You two are now honorary Weasleys " "Enjoy our gifts" The twins said as Harry and Angelique open the gifts. Harry pulled out a green knitted sweater and smiled and pulled it on it felt soft to the touch. He looked at his female friend to see she also got a sweater ,but it was white in color with a pink A on the front which made him look down to see a H on his.

"Thank your mom for the sweater it's very nice." Harry said softly and the twins just nodded their heads as their gift where already open except for the two boxes that were in their hands.

"Why don't you open your presents?" Harry asked and the twins just shrugged their shoulders before pulling of the paper and they gasped. Ron also looked at what they received. Fred and George looked happy in their hands where top of the line Beater bats and when they meant top of the line they meant top of the line the kind that were out of their families price rang. They were the Golems 500 a brand that was known to be pricey, but reliable in a pinch they were the bats professionals used. Charmed to never break and to always stay stable. Fred and George looked at one another before looking at the name of the giver. They looked at the pink haired girl in shocked.

"You're playing a dangerous sport and you're my friends. I want to protect you the only way I can." She replied softly and looked at them. The twins just smiled before jumping up and hugging the girl between them in gratitude.

"Thanks for this." "It was kind of you" The twins replied. She just nodded softly.

Harry smiled at his friend before taking another gift. This one was from Hermione and it was chocolate Frogs and a journal and it seemed like Ron and Angelique received the same thing. The next gift he picked up was from Aron. He just looked shocked before opening it. The paper releveled a soft to the touch dragon that was gold in color.

"It's so soft." He replied softly and hugged the animal to his chest. He can't remember ever having a stuffed animal before. Angelique just smiled sadly before she to opened her gift from her brother. He sent her a stuffed animal also except she got a phoenix that was blue in color. From her Grandparents she received books on magic in healing and protection. From her parents she got a blanket that had butterflies, picture book of home , her mors homemade sweets, and a bracelet filled with protection runes from her father and owl treats from luna. She looked and saw one last gift. She looked at the gifter and saw it was from Harry who was still lost in thought.

"Harry are you ok?" she asked softly and Harry snapped out of it.

"I'm find. " He said before putting the animal in his lap and going to the next gift and saw it was from Albert and Abel. He gently open the gift with Angelique watching. The gift was a set of Quidditch armor and by the gasping of Ron and the twins it was good armor.

"Bloody hell that's the Pegasus Nix!" Ron exclaimed in shocked and had jealousy in his eye"that's the best armor in the world for seekers." Harry just flushed and said thank you promising to send the heartland family a nice letter. The next present he open was from Angelique, The box was the size of a small book. He open it to find a plain wood box that had runes carved all over it. He looked at Angelique questionably.

"It's a treasure box. You but your most prized possession in it and no one, but yourself may open it. The runes on it are protection against anything that may cause harm to the box and it the box grows to about 24in, it is also keyed to you, but open it there is something else inside." Harry just nodded before opening the box to fine a simple silver chain with a flat silver disk that had runes carved into it. Angelique took the neckless from him and put it on his neck.

"The neckless has protection runes on it to protect you from harm. If it be mental of physical a shield will protect you. The best part only you can remove it." She said softly. Harry was silent and he had a glassy look in his eye when he gave his friend a hug in gratitude. He will always treasure this gift because never had he have someone care about his safety. He then saw the final gift that was in Angelique's hands and saw it was his. He grew nervous has the girl opened the plain box. Angelique opened the box to revel a locket that had a primrose engraved. The girl turned the locket over and saw H.J.P and A. P.H best friends forever.

"I wasn't sure what to get you." Harry said" If you don't like it I could get you something else?" Angelique said nothing before abruptly giving the boy a hug.

"I love it. I need a picture for it." Angelique said softly while putting the locket around her neck and fiddling with it. Harry looked relieved, Angelique loved his gift and that was all he could hope for.

"Mate you got one last gift." Ron said cutting into the soft atmosphere. Harry looked at the plain package that Ron held out in front of him. Harry took the package and started to unwrap it. A flowing silver cloth fell to the floor and gleamed in the soft light from the fire in the common room. His friends gasped in shocked.

"I've heard of those!" Ron gasped out and dropped his box of every flavor beans to the floor. Angelique looked shocked in awe " Fantastiskt." She muttered softly.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he felt the material, it felt like water in his hands.

"Its and invisibility cloak." Ron said. Angelique looked down and saw a note.

"Here is the note." She said handing the letter to Harry.

" _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well"_

Harry looked for a signature ,but could find none. Thoughts raced through his head about who sent it, why and why now. He was distracted from his head though as the twins started to terrorize Percy. The then made their way to the Christmas Feast. With his serious thoughts put to the back of his head and decided to focus on the happy atmosphere. Angelique just looked her friend in silent worry thinking about you could have sent him the cloak now instead of giving it to him when he was young because from her teaching from her father she knew that items like an invisibility cloak were heirlooms and they never strayed out of the family. What was going on?

 **End!**

 **Now Prank time lol!**

Things at the Malfoy mansion were a quiet affair at Christmas well they would be if the present that Draco open had not turned him into a multi colored chicken with his parents looking at him in shocked! Really how did he end up in these situations!

 **Zero: I hope ya'll liked the chapter the next chapter we will get a look into Dumbledore head and his plans for Harry and how they went wrong. Also we get to see a flash back of the mirror and we move forward into the year what else will happed lol.**


End file.
